This invention relates to an assembly which includes two members capable of relative rotation about a common axis, and with electrical interconnections extending between the two members. Usually the two members are restricted to a limited range of relative rotation therebetween.
The assembly may be included in, for example, a gimbal system, a plurality of such assemblies being associated individually with each possible axis of rotation of the gimbal system.
Problems occur when the electrical interconnections extending between the two members are required to carry both power supplies, having associated therewith large voltage transients; and small amplitude signals. Thus, it is desirable to provide electrical screening for the interconnections, to reduce the effects both of cross-coupling between the interconnections, and of locally generated magnetic fields, on the signals.
It is known to employ cablewinders, or slip rings, in such assemblies, but there are mechanical constraints in relation to the use of both these types of devices when screened. Screened cablewinders have high operational torques associated therewith; and slip rings are difficult to screen effectively.
Tapewinders, each having electrical interconnections in the form of a tape (tape cable), are also known in such assemblies, but it is difficult to provide electrical screening along the whole of the lengths of the tapes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly, including two members capable of relative rotation about a common axis, and with electrical interconnections extending between the two members, which assembly is comparatively easy to construct, and in which assembly the effects both of cross-coupling between the interconnections, and of locally generated magnetic fields, on the signals, are, at least, reduced.